


Their normal

by Milo (8has)



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, i'm SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8has/pseuds/Milo
Summary: Just a soft scene between Go and Katsu, turned into a bit of a relationship study.
Relationships: Shiozaki Go/Nakajima Katsuhiko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Their normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsuyasquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyasquared/gifts).



> It took me months to write this but it's done and I'm very glad 😌

They grew closer and closer but it never felt forced.

There’s something to say about how much they compliment each other, how much their personalities not just possess what the other’s is lacking but how they eventually helped each other understand their flaws in the secret of their newborn friendship, how they oh so subtly changed each other. For the better.

It began out of the public's eyes. During training, they ended up working on the same moves. Pure chance. They weren’t close back then but obviously they were aware of each other. So it made sense to help, just that one time, then another, and another until the habit to meet at the same hour every so often built up. They didn’t think too hard on it. It just felt natural and easy.

So after some time existing in each other’s space, mutual respect grew into friendship, fondness even if you asked Go. 

It’s only on the day Katsuhiko wouldn’t stop attacking his weaknesses in the ring that Go understood how much they had grown closer… and how lost his friend was. He noticed Katsuhiko’s frustration building, he knew. He saw it ready to burn himself whole, to explode. So when their eyes met that day, he knew he’d have to brace himself for what was to come. Because Katsuhiko couldn’t stay where he stood and someone had to be his outlet. It wasn't fair and to anyone else, it looked like Go had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. On the contrary, he felt like he was right where he needed to help his… well, to help his friend.

“I knew you could take it,” Katsuhiko had told him days later as a crooked apology.

“I know,” Go just answered and smiled reassuringly. “Still hurt though.”

“Yeah, I…”

“It’s fine. But I’m hungry. And I want expensive meat.”

For half a second Katsuhiko had been stunned but he quickly recovered and burst out laughing. “Of course!” He exclaimed and, for the first time, they went out to eat together.

That as well, easily became a habit. 

Later, when they were asked to tag and, eventually, to spend more time together in public, to be seen in each other’s company, they had needed a while to find a balance between what they wanted to show the world and what they would rather keep private. It’d been easy enough to have visible fun during promos, to laugh at the other’s jokes or funny faces. They might have wanted to keep hidden how close they were but they just couldn't help it: their chemistry showed. Katsu was now more confident and Go wasn’t afraid anymore to show when he was having fun. Working together felt right, spending time together felt right.

In some small gestures, some looks not discreet enough, one could have guessed they only showed little chosen bits of the truth. 

Their team worked well and the fans loved them. Still, they kept most of their time together private. Admittedly, the late nights at Go's place, watching movies and petting cats weren't for the public.

They had become so much more, but it was fated to stay their precious secret: hidden in plain sight and happy to laugh it off at any indiscreet question of a journalist.

Go was slowly falling asleep on his couch. Katsu went out with friends and was supposed to meet with him right after, he valiantly tried to wait but he was losing that battle to the comfiness of the comforter balled up under his head. He was sure he closed his eyes for nothing more than two seconds but it had to be more as he didn't hear  _ him _ coming home.

“I’m tired,” Katsu bemoaned.

Go didn't jump, didn't budge, he opened one eye then the other and smiled at the man perched over him. “Come here,” he said, slightly parting his legs to give him some room.

In a blink Katsu stood there, on his knees between Go's legs. He let his weight shift to his arms, hands flat on Go's chest. It was a bit harder to breathe like that but Go wasn't complaining. He missed him and having him so heavily there felt nice.

But it was dangerous really, Katsu could let himself fall too heavily anytime now, he could easily push him away to take his place on the couch and yet Go didn’t move, stayed with open arms and a completely relaxed stance.

“Go,” Katsu whined.

Easily enough, Katsu found his usual shelter in Go’s embrace, a dead weight on top of him, breathing heavily in the crook of his neck. Maybe he purred, maybe he was just exhausted enough to fall immediately asleep. Go shifted ever so slightly to keep the blood in his arm flowing, his hand found its rightful place in Katsuhiko's hair, petting him gently.

It felt like home.

Katsuhiko quickly falling asleep on him, Go felt strong, overwhelmed, safe. As for him, Katsu was slowly losing himself to the familiar heat and smell of Go's skin, to the rhythm of his heartbeat, to the delightful pets he submitted himself to.

And it felt right.

It took them years to grow this close, to allow their friendship to become more. It took them patience, understanding and a very hazy but fascinating epiphany the day they kissed for the first time after one drink too many. Katsu remembers it like it was yesterday, even if months, years have passed: the uncertainty, their panicked heartbeats, the softness of Go's lips, gentle, welcoming, perfect. 

And today as he loses grasp on his consciousness, Katsu is thankful and calm, soothed. His night out is behind him, yes he had fun but still he missed Go: now things are right again, as they should be. And of course in a minute Go will have to gently ask him to move away but for now, Katsu lets himself drift off, Go his favorite nap spot.


End file.
